


Just stop with all the ninja clichés !

by Irisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Rin, BAMF!Team Minato, Gen, I wrote this in like 15mn lmao, Kakashi Gaiden, Minato is a bit of an idiot in this, OS, Once she hears about this Kushina can't stop laughing, and neither can Tsunade, fuck gender roles, he regrets it dearly afterwards, quality work, the ninja world can be kind of sexist sometimes :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisen/pseuds/Irisen
Summary: "I'm sorry but why do I have to be the medic ?- Well ... you have perfect chakra control.- So does Kakashi !- Erm ...- And what if I want to be a taijutsu specialist ?- Don't worry Rin ! If you don't want to be a medic, I can do it !- Thanks Obito."Or : Minato tries to present his team with their new individual specialisations. It doesn't go as planned.





	Just stop with all the ninja clichés !

"I'm sorry but why do I have to be the medic ?"

Minato blinks confusedly, obviously not expecting such a reaction from his only female student. With a frown, he tries to explain why Rin being the medical specialist of their team is the best option, grimacing at the angry look said female student is currently giving him.

"Well ... you have a perfect chakra control.

\- So does Kakashi !

\- And ... it's a tradition ?"

He flinches as the girl's anger turns into outright furiousness. Flashbacks of all the time he accidentally enraged Kushina start to play back in his mind and, for one second, he really _really_ just wants to run away.

"It's because I'm a girl, isn't it ?

\- Well every team has to have a medic nin and since Tsunade-...

\- So what ? She cuts him. Because Tsunade is a medic I should be one too ?"

The blond man throws a desperate look at his other two students, who don't seem especially concerned by what is currently happening to him. Well. Obito is concerned, looking at them with an astonished expression on his face, but that's his usual behaviour when Rin is around, but Kakashi couldn't care less about what they're talking about. Seeing his oldest student being so little invested in his dear teacher's survival really does break his heart.

"What if I want to be the taijutsu specialist ? Asks Rin in a fiery tone. I like taijutsu!

\- Hm ... well ... Kakashi is alrea-

\- I'm a ninjutsu specialist, sensei."

He glares at the boy who, apparently, really was listening in on their conversation. In other circumstances, he would have been happy to see his little students, usually so hostile towards each other, stick together but as things are now, he really needs a medic with him. Now that they have all been made chunin, his team will only stay together if he manages to convince the Sandaime that they already form a complete ninja squad. Which, as of now, they don't.

Because they don't have a medic.

He doesn't want to be separated from his students. If they work under him, he'll be able to protect them but, if they're sent off to work with other teams, he'll have no way of knowing if they are well or not. He's their teacher, he's supposed to protect them !

Now if only Rin would understand that.

"Maybe you can be both a taijutsu specialist and a medic ? Obito pipes in, sounding particularly cheerful.

\- No I can't. Medics aren't supposed to fight in close range.

\- Wow that sucks."

Kakashi hums in agreement. It really is the first time since Team Minato has been formed that they have spent this long actually _agreeing_ on something. The moment is a bit ruined by the fact that this something is actually ganging up on him.

"Weeeell ... Obito starts again. If you don't want to be the medic and Kakashi doesn't want to be the medic maybe _I_ can be the medic.

\- You ? No way you can pull that off ! The only thing you're good at is making pranks, and they're not even good ones!"

Well there went their good mood. One minute and thirty-seven second before Kakashi and Obito start to fight, that must be a new record.

"Shut up asshole ! Those aren't just pranks, they're traps, and elaborate ones!

\- Wow I didn't know you even knew what that word meant.

\- S... Shut up!"

Minato quickly grabs the Uchiha by the collar before he can jump on his teammate and undoubtedly get his ass kicked by him. What he thought would be a formality is slowly turning into one of the most tedious experiences in his life. And he has been Jiraiya's student so that's saying something.

"Anyways! Yells Obito once his teacher puts him back down on the ground, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to do half the things I do with my _traps_.

\- I would do twice as better as you if I wanted to do something as stupid as _pranks_ , which I don't !

\- Oh really ?"

The jounin can see he has made a grave mistake letting them go on like this when a vicious smile appears on the older boy's face. Even Kakashi starts to look a little worried at what he has unwillingly unleashed but, knowing him, he's not likely to back down any time soon.

"You'll have to prove it then !" announces Obito,"Try and make traps like I do while I go and become the best medic nin ever !"

Minato expects his younger student to turns the offer down, he really does, but it seems like the world really does hate him and, helplessly, he sees the next taijutsu and ninjutsu prodigy, one he has groomed for years to become a formidable warrior and be his successor, slowly stand up and extend one hand towards his teammate.

"Deal." says Kakashi.

Obito grins and shake his hand with enthusiasm.

"Deal. You're totally going to lose."

They glare at each other for a moment before, at the exact same time, turning away and walking off to their respective homes, completely ignoring Minato and Rin.

"Hey guys! Training isn't over !" cries the jounin.

No one answers him.

He sighs.

Sarutobi is going to kill him. Not only is Kakashi going to be distracted from his usual ninjutsu practice, but his team is going to end up with an _Uchiha_ as the medic, which has never been done before. There's no way the Hokage'll believe him when he tries to convince him that his team is battle—ready. No way.

"Does that mean that I get to be the taijutsu specialist ?" suddenly asks Rin, still sitting next to him on the ground.

Minato sighs and sink on the grass next to her.

"Yes, it does."

Her smile is so blood-thirsty that he thinks that maybe _her_ new specialisation might not be so bad after all.

Aaaah. Who is he kidding ?

They are in so much trouble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rin becomes the best taijutsu master to ever live in Konoha and destroys everyone in her path. Kakashi becomes a trap master and slowly starts to turn towards seals to become the first combat-oriented Seals master. Obito unlocks his sharingan while working at the hospital and rises through the ranks at an unmatched speed, Uchiha make surprisingly good medics.  
> They all end up legends in their respective fields and Minato feels incredibly stupid for not detecting their potential sooner.


End file.
